<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Benefit of Love Potions by WolvesOnCaffeine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054433">The Benefit of Love Potions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine'>WolvesOnCaffeine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP One-Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Roleplay Canon), Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dubious Morality, Kidnapping, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, No Sex, Not RPF, One Shot, Oops, Villain GeorgeNotFound, Yandere Georgenotfound, concerning, implied sapnap/quackity/karl, lowkey yandere george energy, messed up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain love potions, when used correctly, could make a victim fall holeplessly in love with the target, and even make them unhealthily attached to that target. The memories of those the victim loved before would be suppressed, not needed in this new reality created in the mind of the potion-addled victim.</p><p>How lucky George was that he found the correct potion and knew how to use it, then.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP One-Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Acquisition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you know me, no you don't... </p><p>I'm sorry-</p><p>Also this is based off the Dream SMP and not any irl people-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap woke up and realized immediately that he was not at home.</p><p>The world was dark, blindfold tight around his eyes. A familiar fabric, and his bandanna was missing from his forehead, so it was not hard to conclude what was blocking his sight. His hands were tied tightly together, held behind his back and the back of the wooden chair he was tied to, around the waist and ankles. Securely kept in place, for whatever reason his captor wanted him to stay in place. To top it all off, there was a gag in his mouth, secured by a strap around his head. At least his kidnapper was prepared.</p><p>A weight, warm and heavy and vaguely person-shaped, appeared on his laps. It made Sapnap jump, knowing he had not heard any footsteps or movements at all, before he was sat upon, an unknown pair of legs straddling in his chair. Fear ran in his veins, rendering him short of breath.</p><p>"Hey, Sap." George's voice rang out in his familiar tone, as if nothing was wrong at all.</p><p>But everything was wrong. So, <em>so</em> wrong. A hand reached up and gently ran its fingers through Sapnap's hair, which was getting long and needed a trim. The touch was warm, a contrast to the room, no doubt made of stone, and an immediate salve for his fear. Everything in him wanted to melt into the touch, situation be damned, and dissolve under the kindness shown to him. Which wasn't hard to do: After all, he was not a strong man when it came to his urges, and he barely had to <em>think</em> about resisting, his body betraying him and he nuzzles against the hand, which was still gentle in its hold.</p><p>Shit. Couldn't he resist George's charms just this once? He'd been fucking ki-</p><p>"There we go," George cooed, all satisfied and soft, hand moving from Sapnap's hair to his cheek, gently caressing him as if he was something precious, completely ignoring the strap of the gag, even as it sat underneath his hand. "I can see that you're awake, Sapnap. It's alright now, you know. I've got you."</p><p><em>Where are we?</em> he wanted to ask. <em>Tried</em> to ask. But the sound was muffled behind the gag, all enunciation gone, and George was stroking his face again. Touch so kind, so gentle, would have brought him to his knees, if not for the ropes on his ankles and knees. If not for <em>all</em> the restraints. He knew George caused this, of course he did. But still, he made him <em>weak.</em> </p><p>Instead of a question, what came out sounded almost like a whimper, needy and confused, just <em>needing</em> George to take care of him. To take care of <em>everything.</em> </p><p>And take care of everything he <em>did.</em> </p><p>"Shhhh," George soothed, back at it again with his hand in his hair, but this time also rubbing his temple, which felt far nicer than it should. "Shhhh, it's okay. I've got you, Pandas. All you have to do is sit here, alright? We're at our new home now, far away from everyone that tried to take you away. Tried to distract you."</p><p><em>Distract me?</em> </p><p>The fuzziness in his head increased tenfold. There was a person. There were... people? Two people? He vaguely remembered talking to people, remembered bright laughter and a blue exercise suit, he thought. Playful teasing and ki- And and something. Memories escaped him easily, replaced swiftly with memories of George. Thoughts of George. <em>Images</em> of George. All that was in his mind was George- that wasn't odd. Right? Nothing different from usual? It wasn't wrong? Because it didn't <em>feel</em> wrong. So it must have been normal, right?</p><p>"-id you hear me, Sapnap?"</p><p>
  <em>"...Mm?"</em>
</p><p>"I asked if you wanted your gag taken out, Sweetheart," George replied, voice all soft and soothing, encouraging yet still so constantly in control. So <em>George</em> even as Sapnap knew something was weird. Something was off.</p><p>He'd never been called <em>Sweetheart</em> before.</p><p>Hesitant, but willing to comply, he made sure to give George a nod. He seemed to like that he nodded, rather than trying to talk through the gag, because soft lips pressed against his cheeks. A kiss. A kiss? A kiss from George. His friend. His <em>friend.</em> One of his oldest friends that still lived on the Dream SMP. George had kissed him. As a reward? It felt nice. It felt <em>so</em> nice. He wanted it to happen all the time.</p><p>But... He had never thought about George in that way before. Not <em>really.</em></p><p>The gag unbuckled loudly and the contents fell out easily.</p><p>Sapnap's first instinct was to take a deep breath, taste the fresh air in his mouth, make sure his lungs still worked. Part of him wished he had gotten unblindfolded instead, so he could see beautiful eyes staring back at him. Images popped up in his mind's eye, of a George who looked so sure of himself, but not in a cocky way, but in a way that he simply knew he had once. The simple certainty of being the one on top.</p><p><em>"George,"</em> he said, no voice just empty air, a whisper. A plea. A prayer to a god in a different skin.</p><p>"Yes?" he replied, voice light as if he was holding back a chuckle. "What do you need?"</p><p>"I need- I need-" All thoughts of being kidnapped were gone from Sapnap's brain as he struggled to plead to a kidnapper that pretended restraints were some sort of freedom. "George, <em>please. </em>I need to see you." </p>
<hr/><p>Giving someone a love potion was risky. Especially so when abducting that person, restraining them, and keeping them in one's basement. It could go wrong in so many ways, from developing lust instead of love to making that person unhealthily obsessed with the <em>wrong person.</em> So he knew that feeding the potion to him while he was bound and unconscious would be quite the risk. However... He was glad he took that risk.</p><p>After all, it <em>worked.</em> Sapnap did not even register being kidnapped, in favor of begging George for chances to see him. To touch him. To have some confirmation that he didn't fuck up as a- a partner of some sort.</p><p>It was the best decision George had ever made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t like- It wasn’t as if Sapnap didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one would truly think everything was fine when they woke up abducted and tied, very securely, to a chair, with spotty memories and absolutely no idea where they were. Of course that was strange, something was off about that. So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was not the problem at all. If the problem was knowing something was off about the little cottage that sat above the basement he had been tied in, and the life he had been living in it for the past week and a half, then everything would be dandy and he could move on with his life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was... That he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> that something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, it was odd that George made him melt the way he did, no matter the circumstances or what emotions he may have been feeling at any given moment. One look or touch from George would dissolve his defenses and leave him putty in his partner’s hands. Yes, it probably wasn’t ideal that his fiery personality turned soft, squishy, and submissive whenever George talked to him in That Voice. It certainly wasn’t a thing he remembered happening </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> he woke up in this strange place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was the thing, wasn’t it? Memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was foggy when he awoke, and George’s comforting presence soothed him, helped him realize that it didn’t really matter if he had large gaps in memory, or memories that were more fuzzy than they should have been. It didn’t matter, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>George</span>
  </em>
  <span> was there. Because he would take care of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was okay that he didn’t always feel like himself, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pliant</span>
  </em>
  <span> and near begging for attention, because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be that way. He was George’s. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be like that for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was George who brought him here. He trusted George. George loved him. George cared for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He loved George.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So yes. Something was odd. But there had to be a reason for it. It couldn’t truly be all that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, this was George’s doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what wrong could </span>
  <em>
    <span>George</span>
  </em>
  <span> possibly commit?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>